happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Suck it Up
"Suck it Up" es un episodio de la serie Happy Tree Friends de Internet, el vigésimo sexto de la segunda temporada, y el quincuagésimo en total. Descripción del Episodio ¡Nuestro amigo oso hormiguero no puede tomar un descanso, incluso cuando está enfermo y en cama! Las hormigas se divierten torturando al pobre Sniffles. ¡Pero les va a demostrar! ¡Él va a construir un artefacto de lujo que les deje a las hormigas claro de una vez por todas quién manda! ¡Bueno, si todo va según lo previsto! Trama del Episodio Un Sniffles enfermo se encuentra en la cama, al parecer sufre de una nariz tapada, cuando ve a una hormiga robar una galleta de un plato al lado de su cama. Él intenta succionar la hormiga a su boca, pero su enfermedad no le permite consumir a su presa. La hormiga tiene todas las galletas de Sniffles, se burla de él y se va. Sniffles se enfada, pero de repente se le ocurre una idea. Sniffles construye un artefacto similar al su trompa, y se lo pone por encima de su hocico, lo que le permite aspirar una bola de boliche. Dispara la bola hacia las hormigas, que actualmente están de pie alrededor de las galletas que le robaron. Se hace un agujero en la pared, mientras Sniffles absorbe y se come las galletas. Una de las hormigas vierte una caja de tachuelas en el suelo las cuales cortan la boca Sniffles cuando las absorbe. Otra hormiga quita el botón de la máquina, por lo que Sniffles no puede apagar o reducir la potencia de succión de su invención. Otra hormiga tirá un vaso que contiene ácido, hacia un lado. Sniffles absorbe el ácido, lo que le causa un ardor en su hocico. Sniffles se tambalea hacia atrás y una hormiga pone un tubo de ensayo detrás de sus pies. Sniffles se levanta, revelando que el tubo de la máquina está pegado a su cabeza. Haciendo que su cerebro y ojo derecho sean atrapados por la máquina, una de las hormigas vuelve al mando de la máquina y la pone al revés. Como resultado, el cerebro de Sniffles es expulsado de la maquina y todo su cuerpo es absorbido por la entrada del tubo, dejando a Sniffles nada más que como un rollo rojo. Las hormigas celebran su victoria, pero antes de que termine el episodio, la hormiga más pequeña estornuda, al parecer después de haber pescado el resfriado de Sniffles. Moraleja "Follow your nose!" (¡Sigue a tu nariz!). Muertes *El cuerpo de Sniffles es succionado por su invento. Heridas *Sniffles está enfermo. Luego, su invento aspira clavos y acido, lastimando y derritiendo su boca. Su cerebro es succionado por su invento, pero aún sigue con vida. Errores #Cuando Sniffles está comiendo las galletas, un pedazo de la pared también es succionado, pero no aparece mientras las está comiendo. #Cuando la máquina de succión comienza a succionar el cerebro de Sniffles, su cabeza desaparece, dejando sus orejas flotando en el aire. Luego, parte de su cabeza reaparece. #Cuando Sniffles succiona las galletas aparecen más galletas que las que fueron robadas. #Cuando aparecen los restos de Sniffles, la rotura en sus anteojos desaparece. #El bolsillo de lápices de Sniffles cambia de izquierda a derecha varias veces. #La cola de Sniffles desaparece cuando se resbala con el tubo de ensayo. #Es imposible que el ojo derecho de Sniffes sea succionado antes que el cerebro, ya que su ojo esta del otro lado de su cabeza Curiosidades *Cerca de Sniffles hay una historieta de Splendid. *La muerte de Sniffles es similar a la muerte de Cuddles en Ipso Fatso y a su herida en Class Act. *Ésta es la única vez que las hormigas empiezan la pelea. Normalmente Sniffles es quien la comienza. *Ésta es la primera vez que Sniffles tiene una trompa corta. * Es hasta ahora una de las peores cosas que las hormigas le han hecho a Sniffles, junto el episodio A Hard Act to Swallow Vídeo thumb|center|550 px Versión Blurb thumb|center|550 px Traducción de la Versión Blurb Used tissues everywhere! Gross! ¡Pañuelos usados por todas partes! ¡Asqueroso! Since he doesn't have nostrils, I'll assume the snot just comes out of his mouth. Como él no tiene fosas nasales, supongo que el moco viene de su boca. Fun Fact: Cookies are the best medicine. Dato Divertido: Las galletas son la mejor medicina. All the garbage about laughter being the best medicine is a lie. Toda la basura de "la risa es la mejor medicina" es una mentira. Laughter causes small pox. La risa causa viruela. Ants: The jerks of the animal kingdom. Hormigas: Los cretinos del reino animal. Anteaters: Bowlers of the animal kingdom. Osos Hormigueros: Los jugadores de bolos del reino animal. Looks like Sniffles SPARED those ants. Get it? Bowling humor. ¿Lo entiendes? Humor de boliche. There are positives and negatives about a face vacuum. Hay positivos y negativos acerca de una aspiradora en la cara. Positive: Get all the cookies Positivo: Consigues todas las galletas Negative: Get all the tacks Negativo: Consigues todas las tachuelas Sniffles should have used a button. Sniffles debería haber usado un botón. Knobs are so easily stolen. Las perillas son fáciles de robar. Fun Fact: Ants understand chemistry. Dato Divertido: Las hormigas entienden de química. Where were they when I was in High School? ¿Dónde estaban cuando estuve en la Secundaria? There it is folks, Sniffles is a 4 tooth anteater. Ahí está amigos, Sniffles es un oso hormiguero de 4 dientes. Lab Dangers: Rolling on test tubes is the #2 killer of scientists. Peligros de Laboratorio: Girar en tubos de ensayo es el segundo asesino de los científicos. #1 Sun light. El primero es la luz del sol. This is going to leave a mark. Esto está a punto de dejar una marca. Hey! Why does the furthest eye get sucked through first? ¡Oye! ¿Por qué el ojo más lejano fue succionado antes que el primero? Totally unrealistic. Totalmente irrealista. Oh that's nice, he's giving it back. Maybe he's not a jerk Oh, qué bueno, él se la está devolviendo. Tal vez no es un cretino. Mind = blown Mente = estropeada Body = blown Cuerpo = estropeado Cover your mouth! ¡Cubre tu boca! Grossest thing in the episode! ¡La cosa más asquerosa en el episodio! Galería en:Suck It Up Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Segunda Temporada Categoría:Episodios con Blurbs Categoría:Episodios Con Un Solo Personaje Categoría:Episodios de Tortura Continúa Categoría:Episodios 2004 Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Debatibles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Las Hormigas Categoría:Protagonizado Por Sniffles